Lola Martinez
Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice) is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Lola is the best friend and roommate of Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky and Nicole Bristow. Lola's other best friends are Michael Barret, Logan Reese and Chase Matthews. Lola is a great actress and aspires to one day be a famous actress. Lola owns a purple Tek-Mate and sleeps on the bottom bunk in her room in Season 2, and top bunk in her dorm room in Seasons 3 and 4. Personality Extremely dedicated to her acting aspirations, Lola can come across as an extremely driven and passionate individual. Despite her many talents and skills, she is often portrayed as rather lazy (such as deciding to nap instead of standing up and picking up the TV remote, getting bored halfway through giving Quinn a makeover, or having Stacey Dillsen organize the prom for her) but always rises to the task when the situation calls for it. She is a highly flirtatious individual, having enjoyed the company of many boys over the course of the series and can sometimes be rather conceited. Though usually good natured, Lola is prone to bouts of selfish behaviour, usually leaving Quinn to her messes, yet always stands by her friends when they truly need her help. Despite their wildly differing personalities, her closest friend is Quinn, with the two often being very protective of the other, some interactions even implying that Lola feels Mark Del Figgalo isn't good enough for Quinn. Despite her normally easygoing personality, Lola can be quite vindictive and passionate when angered, though it usually takes a lot for her to become truly angry. Such is her temper that even Quinn, who is desensitized to all manner of outlandish and horrifying stimuli, expressed open fear of Lola's anger in Anger Management. While Lola is often a pragmatic and rational individual, offering simple or otherwise overlooked solutions to problems (like suggesting a moderator be called in to deal with Fada Model 115 before it tore the gang apart), she can sometimes be easily distracted (such as going on a tangent about peanut butter types and preferences) or perform unusual acts for little obvious motivation beyond her own amusement (such as throwing Logan's hamburger into a fountain) and often seems unaware of how others might view her actions as wrong, the prime example of which would be her pride in her gothic persona despite how scared Zoey and Nicole were of her. Biography Back to PCA On account of Dana leaving PCA for a European Exchange Student, Zoey and Nicole are informed that they will be getting a new roommate. Nicole was worried that their roommate is gonna be worse than Dana so they went to the housing lady to make them choose which roommate should they have but it was against the rules so they started with a little talk and the housing lady let them choose but it went wrong after Nicole broke the antiques of the housing lady. When the two arrived back in their room, they found Lola had already moved in, dressed in a gothic guise and mock performing a satanic ritual. Lola spent the next day playing up her punk persona to the point of scaring Zoey and Nicole out of the room for the night. As Lola called someone to inform them of her success, the two returned forcing Lola to explain that she was an amateur actress who was testing her skills by making the two think she was a "freak chick". The next morning, the two exacted revenge by making Lola believe they were seriously fighting over a shirt. On their way to classes, the rest of the gang caught up with them where Zoey and Nicole introduced Lola. Time Capsule When the students are assigned a time capsule project, Lola doesn't want to give up anything, saying that she will be a Hollywood actress in 20 years but that she'll get a score even she didn't want to participate the time capsule. Meanwhile Lola and Nicole was about to go to sleep but Quinn wouldn't stop snoring and they were frustrated about it and banging the wall so Quinn will be stop snoring. When the time capsule is due to buried, Lola uses her acting skills to make her teacher believe that her chosen item was a gift from her late grandmother that she can't bring herself to part with, guilting him into giving her full credit. With Zoey, she found Nicole and Quinn sleeping on the couch in the lounge the next morning. After the two revealed they had used South African guppies to stop Quinn's snoring, Coco came in and accidentally drank the fish in the glass. The Election When the time comes for class elections, Zoey and Chase nominate one another for class president. As Lola works on a light smear campaign against Chase, before Quinn comes in supporting Mark Del Figgalo. While at lunch, the three girls struggle over a piece of chocolate cake before Quinn shows that Zoey and Chase are essentially tied in the race. After lunch, the girls find Logan is giving away free smoothies to bolster support for Chase, causing tension between the guys and the girls. When the girls check the votes again, Quinn draws their attention to a slanderous commercial against Chase, seemingly made by Zoey, turning everyone against her. Soon afterwards, Chase comes forward and admits he made the commercial before dropping out of the race, Zoey following suit. In the lounge afterwards, everyone watches Mark's acceptance speech. Haunted House Lola is absent in this episode. (There is a possibility that she didn't go to the haunted house party owing to her fear of people in costumes, as revealed in Zoey's Balloon.) Bad Girl After Logan and Michael are sprayed by a skunk, they drink several cans of tomato juice to try and remove the smell. When Lola comes to their dorm to borrow something, she informs them that they were supposed to bathe in the juice. Lola later plays a game of foosball against Zoey only for Chase to interrupt the game and take away the "foosball ball", needing to talk to Zoey. Once Zoey had ended the relationship between Dustin and Trisha, the girls had a study session where Lola alarmingly noted Quinn's sleeve was disintegrating as a result of her skunk repellant. Quinn then informed the girls that she had sprayed Logan and Michael from head to toe leaving the four to realize that the two are naked somewhere on campus. Broadcast Views When Nicole's attraction to boys begins interfering with her studying, Lola and Quinn hypnotize her to make her see every hot boy as her grandfather making her unable to even look at them, let alone get distracted. Girls Will Be Boys As a result of their own roof being unsuitable for sun-tanning, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole use the guys' dorm only for Micheal and Logan to have them removed, claiming that the guys need a spot to just "be guys" away from girls. After an unsuccessful tanning session on their own roof, the girls dress Lola up as "Steve" to see if guys really do act differently without girls around. Though Lola manages to fool everyone, her disguise comes apart when forced into the pool. Once the girls explain everything, they are allowed back on the boys' roof where everyone questions where Quinn is. Robot Wars When the Science Club challenges the gang to a robot battle, Lola sketches a robot plan based off their suggestions, having Quinn build it. When Logan makes a joke at Quinn's expense however, she stops building the robot. Instead, the six recruit Miles Brody to finish building it only for their robot to lose. Lola remembers however that the rules prohibit any robot from being over 36 inches tall, with the Dean of Science confirming that the claw modification is illegal entitling the gang to a rematch. Quinn then arrives, hurt but wanting revenge on the Science Club, with a robot that easily defeats the Science Club's. Later that evening, the whole gang goes to apologize to Quinn. Lola Like Chase After being informed that she's failing biology, Lola has Chase tutor her (in exchange for a pie) where he manages to have her treat the subject like an acting role, allowing her to quickly pick up the material. As a result, Lola develops a crush on Chase asking him out once Zoey says it's alright. Meeting up in the girl's lounge, Lola attempts to snuggle up with Chase only for him to begin playing a Would You Rather, ''which Lola finds stupid. When it becomes clear to Lola that Chase has no romantic attachments towards her, she amicably ends the date, figuring out he loves someone else and encouraging him to chase her. '''Spring Break-Up 1/2' For Spring Break, Logan invites the gang to a house in Santa Barbara. When they arrive, they learn that Malcolm Reese is testing out his new reality show, "Gender Defenders", for which they will be the initial participants. At breakfast the next morning, Lola points out that blueberries are, despite the name, purple before Quinn demands to know who drank her "Frazz", which they realize was Dustin, prompting a search for him. The day's challenge is a scavenger hunt which the girls lose, despite finding all the clues first, on account of Chase having Zoey's Tek-Mate. Spring Break-Up 2/2 The next day's challenge is a makeover with Lola's eye for fashion scoring the girls their first win. The final challenge is a duel between Chase and Zoey with the other team members spraying the opposing captain with water with the girls emerging victorious, thus winning the competition. At dinner, Malcolm Reese reveals the whole competition was filmed and that they will all be on television. Once Spring Break ends, the gang watches the pilot in the lounge (where Dustin finally crashes from his Frazz high) with Lola taking a dramatic bow at her on-screen introduction. People Auction After Sushi Rox burns down, Zoey suggests holding a People Auction to raise the $10,000 needed to fix it. Auctioning herself off alongside Zoey and Nicole, Lola's services are bought by Logan who has all three girls become his personal cheerleaders for the next week, cheering for his lunch and tanning. At Zoey's suggestion, the three then begin cheering for everything Logan does (waking up, showering, getting rejected) annoying him to the point that he pays them the promised $4,000 simply so they will leave him alone. Lola is present at Sushi Rox's reopening, acting as a photographer. Quinn's Alpaca When Quinn becomes depressed as a result of her alpaca Otis's depression, Zoey, Lola, and Nicole throw her an "Alpaca Party", Lola acquiring an alpaca cake, only to make their friend even sadder. In the interim, Lola attempts to trick Logan into saying his last name to end the guys' "No S" bet only for Logan to figure it out. The three girls soon manage to cure Quinn's depression by having Otis flown to PCA for the weekend. Surprise Getting to their new dorm first, Lola claims the top bunk before Nicole can only to be informed by Zoey that Nicole will not be returning to PCA on account of her "Obsessive Male Gender Disorder". When they find Quinn has not been assigned a room, Zoey and Lola are guilted into sharing their room with her, Lola reluctantly giving up her key so Quinn can move in. After Zoey and Lola try to deter Quinn from doing mad science in the room, Chase comes in asking to speak to Zoey alone. Eager, both Lola and Quinn think Chase will finally confess his feelings to the blonde, Lola even pulling the passing Ginny into the room to confirm how obvious Chase's crush is. After Lola accidentally knocks over Quinn's bee sanctuary, she hides under a blanket. Once the bees refocus their attention on Coco, Zoey leaves to talk to Chase much to Lola and Quinn's amusement. Chase's Girlfriend When Zoey finds that Chase has a new girlfriend, Rebecca, Lola and Quinn quickly turn against her on principle. When the gang meets Rebecca however, she quickly wins them over, praising Lola's physical appearance and saying she should model. Now liking Rebecca, Lola happily greets her on her way to laundry. Character history Lola is an aspiring movie star who came to PCA after Dana moved out (in Season 2); Lola became the new roommate of Zoey, Nicole. As an acting exercise, Lola pretended to be a "freaky goth chick" on her first day at PCA, frightening Zoey and Nicole to the point that they wish to sleep in tents outdoors, rather than share a room with her. But, after hearing a phone call revealing the act, the gig is up. The next morning, Zoey and Nicole have a fake fight to show Lola that she is not only one who can act. Lola is very dedicated to her dream of becoming a famous Hollywood actress, and confident of winning an Oscar by her 19th birthday. Her true acting talent came apparent in "Girls Will Be Boys" when she fooled Chase and Logan into thinking she was a guy, just to prove a point that guys do not behave differently with girls around. She is overly confident in that dream in "Son of a Dean," by thinking she will win the raffle to the movie premiere, "Beaches n' Cream" because, according to her, it is "destiny." She is not exactly a hard worker, she uses acting as a way to avoid what she finds is unnecessary to her future career (such as contributing in a time capsule project, which she acted to Mr. Bender, so she could still get credit for it, but learned her lesson in the end.) In "Lola Likes Chase" she dated Chase briefly, when she developed a crush on him, during a revision session when he was tutoring her for her Biology exam. They dated throughout the episode, but split up, when Lola was convinced that it was not working as she felt he had feelings for someone else. Zoey was rather freaked out by the fact that they were dating, she said that it was because she didn't want either of them to get hurt, but Nicole suspected it maybe due to other reasons, which may have been that she had feelings for Chase herself. Lola really loves to talk; she loses her voice in "Quarantine," after practicing her scream too much for a part in a play. This makes the rest of the gang very happy, because they are all cooped up in the girls dorm room, and get fed up with her screaming all the time. She can talk in a very convincing British Accent, as shown in "Dance Contest," when practicing for a play, but often pretends (lies) to get boys. She possesses a phobia of people in big costumes, due to an accident with a giant Hot Dog that took place when she was young, which is revealed in "Zoey's Balloon." Strangely, she did not freak out at Quinn's "Alpaca Party" in "Quinn's Alpaca," even though Mark was in a big aardvark costume. She also can tell if a boy is a good kisser by watching him eat an apple, but it is never shown exactly how she does this. Her crush, Lafe, from "Curse of PCA," appears to be identified by Lola as a "good kisser." In "Favor Chain" it was revealed by Dustin that all of the guys in his year think she is hot, which is why he wanted Zoey to get her to be his Magician assistant, because it will make him win. However she was supposed to be babysitting Mr. Bender's son, which lead to another part of the "Favor Chain". Lola and Zoey compete in a beauty pageant in "Miss PCA", and after being influenced by Logan, that Zoey will sabotage her chances, she gets frustrated and accuses Zoey of this (even though Zoey did nothing wrong), so her and Zoey have a fight. On the day of the pageant, they are still fighting, but they realize that they have been being stupid, and end up having a mud fight, including Logan. In the episode "Vince is Back," it is revealed that Lola likes Vince, who has come back to PCA after being expelled. She kisses Vince four times, after she finds out that he has changed. It is then clear that the two are dating. Vince is also in her yoga class. She and Vince also always like to constantly make out. Lola also enjoys knitting, but is terrible at it, and she forgets to put in a head hole when knitting a sweater, as shown when she forces Stacey to try it on. In the last episode, Chasing Zoey, Vince takes Lola out to dinner before the Prom, promising her, that they will be at the prom late like she wanted, but earlier than 8:30. On the way back from the restaurant the taxi driver quits his job, and throws away the key's so they are stranded in pitch black and have no clue where they are. Her dress gets ruined and they get scared by a rat that Vince found in an old guitar. Eventually, they meet some of PCA nerds, (from "Favor Chain") and follow them back to PCA, and arrive back to the prom just in time. In the episode "Zoey's Tutor" she was hit in the head by a plasma bolt and she then became unconscious. In Chasing Zoey Lola and Vince Blake got stuck when a cab driver ditched them and they were stuck with Firewire and his friends and then they all race to get a date with Zoey and then they see her with Chase. Relationships Zoey Brooks (Close Friend) , Lola's best friend and roommate]]Lola met Zoey when she discovered that she was her new roommate, she at first pretended to be different and ended up frightening Zoey then when she told her about her pretending, Zoey and Lola's second roommate Nicole Bristow, decided to pretend to have a fight to prove to Lola that they could act too. Lola and Zoey had one argument in the series, which was in the Season 3 episode Miss PCA when the two fell out over winning a pageant. After that, the two didn't argue again, although Zoey initially disapproved of Lola's relationship with Vince Blake. They became close friends and supported each other throughout the series, and were almost always together. Lola supported Zoey when Chase was accused of cheating against Zoey in the movie, Spring Break-Up and Lola tried to help Zoey when she found out her boyfriend, who is the dean's son, rigged a raffle so Zoey could win, though she didn't believe her and went but soon found out the truth and dumped him and made up with Lola. They were best friends during Season 4 and barely argued. Dustin Brooks (Acquaintance) ' Like Zoey, Lola is seen to show concern for Dustin. But unlike Zoey, she also seems to show some hostility towards him from time to time, such as in Favor Chain, when Zoey told her she wanted her to be Dustin's talent show assistant, Lola said she didn't want to, and added "Eww." Nevertheless, Lola and Dustin get along fine with him (along with the rest of his grade) viewing her as the prettiest girl in school. Chase Matthews '(Close Friend) Chase was a mutual acquaintance of Lola through Zoey. In the episode Lola Likes Chase, Lola grew a crush on him, and they had one date, but decided they were better off as friends. Lola was excited upon finding out Chase had returned from London in Chasing Zoey, and went as far as hugging him. Like Michael, he counts as one of Lola's best guy friends. Quinn Pensky (Best Friend) Lola and Quinn didn't really hang out until after Nicole left PCA and Quinn became Zoey and Lola's roommate. They soon became best friends and are almost always seen together. They do have their disagreements such as in Anger Management where Quinn let Lola eat a whole bowl of peanuts, even though they had been in her mouth. Also, in Hands on a Blix Van, Lola kissed Quinn's boyfriend, Mark Del Figgalo, in order to snap her out of her laughing fit, resulting Quinn tackling Lola. They're always there for each other and even with their budding personalities they manage to be Zoey's closest confidants. Even if Quinn is super sciency, they still make perfect friends. Nicole Bristow (Close Friend) , Lola's best friend and roommate]]Nicole was the second person Lola met at PCA and her second roommate. Lola and Nicole almost always got along and never fell out. Lola helped Nicole get over her obsession of boys and work on her school work more by hypnotizing her. Nicole and Lola became good friends and supported each other throughout Season 2. When Nicole left, she still kept in contact with Lola and they remained friends while Nicole was at Malibu Girls School. Michael Barret (Best Friend) Michael was one of Lola's best friends during her time at PCA. They became good friends and supported each other all through Season 2, Season 3 and Season 4. They never argued and got along all the time. In the season 2 episode, Lola Likes Chase, Michael said she was hot and smokin'. Also, in Bad Girl, Michael thought Lola liked him and hoped to one day date her. As it would appear, Lola is closer with Michael and Chase than she is with Dustin and Logan. James Garrett (Good Friend, Former Crush) Lola grew a crush on James when she met him but was okay with him dating Zoey. Lola and James became good friends and never had a fall out. Logan Reese (Close Friend) Lola and Logan got along a lot after they had met and only had relatively minor disagreements during the series with Logan even thinking that Lola was hot. Despite their bickering, the two do seem to respect each other, Lola even approving of Logan dating Quinn. Rebecca (Enemy) Lola disliked Rebecca since she threatened Zoey and they have both disliked each other during Rebecca and Zoey's fights and arguments. After Rebecca was expelled, she and Lola still disliked each other. Family Lola's family is never seen but several comments imply she has a good relationship with them. Lola mentions that her mom helped her remove her first bra when she had trouble getting it off and that her younger sister prevented her from ever getting the top bunk. She once claimed her father had gifted her her late grandmother's locket (on account of Lola being similar to her) but as this was improv, it is unknown how much, if any, of this statement is true. Appearances Lola is present for 50 episodes out of 65 total throughout the series. She doesn't appear at all in Season 1 because she isn't introduced until the Season 2 premiere, "Back to PCA". In the rest of the series, she is absent only in "Haunted House," and Season 3 "PCA Confidential," (though she appears in flashbacks). Alongside Zoey, Michael, Quinn, and Logan, Lola is present for all 13 episodes in Season 4, and also appears in all four Zoey 101 TV movies. Trivia * According to Favor Chain, Lola is considered the prettiest girl at PCA, at least by Dustin's grade. ** In Hands on a Blix Van, despite being Quinn's boyfriend, Mark clearly enjoyed Lola kissing him. * Lola's right foot is nearly a full-size smaller than her left one. * Lola is the only female member of the main cast to never interact with Dana Cruz. James is the only other cast member to not interact with Dana. * Although her name is Lola Martinez in the series, on the Pacific Coast Academy website in her section "Lolascopes," her name is Lola Camacho. Knowing that Lola wants to be an actress, it is possible that "Comacho" could be a user or stage name or is perhaps her mother's maiden name. * Most of her bathing suits seen are bikinis, but she owns at least one tankini. * In Season 2, Lola slept in her underwear but switched to pajamas in Seasons 3 and 4. * Ever since a man in a hot dog costume rolled down a hill towards her, she has been terrified of anyone in a "big fuzzy costume." * Instead of a backpack, Lola carries her things around in a reusable shoulder bag. * In addition to being an actress, Lola is capable of mimicking accents, is a sketch artist, and can perform makeovers. * In Back to PCA, Lola claimed to be from Upstate New York but as she putting on her gothic persona when she made the claim, it is unknown if this is true as there exist no other clues as to where Lola is from. * Some unconfirmed sources name her little sister as "Maria Martinez." Portrayal ]]Lola was portrayed by American actress Victoria Justice. Victoria was born in Hollywood, Florida and started her career by guest starring in shows such as Gillmore Girls, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and made her first film called Mary where she played Stella. Victoria is also a singer and starred in the musical movie for Nickelodeon, Spectacular!. After Zoey 101, she starred in her own show Victorious, another Schneider's Bakery production, as the main character Tori Vega. An interesting note is Justice's character on Victorious also has a knack for acting. Victorious also features two oblique references to Lola. In the episode "Cat's New Boyfriend," Tori says she doesn't like wearing skirts over jeans, an infrequent habit of Lola in the second season. On TheSlap, the show's tie-in website, Tori mentions that her sister Trina (Daniella Monet) once spent three days practicing her scream before throwing her voice out which caused Tori to cheer (Lola's subplot in "Quarantine"). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Female characters